


Some of Us Love You

by ministry_of_maddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministry_of_maddie/pseuds/ministry_of_maddie





	Some of Us Love You

Cassiopeia Black had spent the last three years of her life fighting to hold on whatever semblance of family she had left. First, Bella was married off to Rodolphus Lestrange as soon as she graduated. Then, Andy ran off and chose a muggle-born Hufflepuff over the rest of her family, getting herself disowned. Today, her last remaining sister stood pulling on her wedding dress an hour before she was supposed to walk down the aisle.

Cassie was happy for her sister. Narcissa never shut up about Lucius. They were a perfect match, and their marriage was going to reflect wonderfully on the rest of the Black family. The past year had been tough on them, with Andy’s dishonorable associations.

***

_ The night she ran away, Andromeda snuck into Cassie’s room around midnight, the end of her wand glowing as she shook her little sister gently awake. _

_ “Cass?” whispered Andromeda. “Please wake up, Cass, I need to speak with you.” _

_ Cassie blinked slowly, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. _

_ “What is it, Andy?” she huffed. “What time is it even?” _

_ “It doesn’t matter, Cass. Just listen to me,” Andy begged. “You need to know that I love you more than anything in this world. I feel terribly about what’s going to happen to our family because of me, but I can’t stay here anymore. I’m leaving you a piece of enchanted parchment. All you have to do is tap your wand to the surface and say the thing I always tell you before you go to bed. If you need to find me, this parchment will help you. I’m trusting you, Cassie. Please let me go. I love you.” _

_ And then, as quickly as she had entered, Andromeda Black slipped out of her family’s house for the last time. Cassie hadn’t seen her since that night - she hadn’t even revealed the parchment. _

_ *** _

Cassie shook her head to push the memory away. Narcissa was the sister who needed her now. Cassie couldn’t do anything for Andy anymore, but she could help Cissy feel beautiful on her wedding day. So that’s exactly what she did - she poured all of her energy that day into being the best bridesmaid the wizarding world had ever seen. The ceremony went perfectly, the reception was bursting with excitement and happiness, and the newlyweds were sent off on their honeymoon without a hitch. Then Cassie was left to side-along to a nearly empty house. She walked past each of her sisters rooms one by one until she finally walked through her own door at the end of the hall.

Cassie changed quickly out of her pastel blue bridesmaid dress and into her pajamas, pulling her unruly brown hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She rummaged through her school trunk until she found what she had been looking for - her copy of  _ Magical Drafts and Potions _ by Arsenius Jigger. Her fourth year at Hogwarts was to begin in little more than a month, but Cassie had been too caught up in wedding activities to even look at her summer assignments. Potions was Cassie’s favorite class at Hogwarts, so she figured she would get a start on the subject she found most enjoyable and save the worst for last. She was midway through the chapter on how to brew a Calming Draught when she heard a brisk knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called politely, rising to her feet and trying to make herself look presentable.

Druella Black had always been a very formal woman. Her own daughters had never seen her looking less than perfect and tonight was no different. Druella was still in the plain, long-sleeved black dress she had worn to the wedding and her hair and makeup looked the same as it had early that morning.

“I wanted to discuss something with you, my dear,” Druella began, motioning for Cassie to sit back down on her bed, “in regards to this upcoming school year.”

Cassie, although apprehensive of what was to come, nodded her head and did as her mother instructed. Cassie pulled her legs under the covers as Druella perched gracefully on the end of the bed.

“Narcissa told me that you have performed splendidly at school in the years you have been there. I know of your excellent marks in your classes, but your sister made sure to let me know the kind of company you’ve been keeping. I just wanted to let you know that I am very proud of you, Cassiopeia.”

Cassie fought to keep her mouth shut. Her mother was very frugal in her dispersion of praise, especially towards her youngest daughter.

“This year,” Druella continued, “is going to be more challenging for you, I believe, in terms of socializing with the other children. Your cousin Sirius seems to be even more disposed to rebellion this summer than in the past, and I’m afraid he’s going to become somewhat of a problem for you. I want you to listen to me very carefully, sweet child - Sirius may try to tempt you to stray from our family values. He may try to persuade you to step out of line, to befriend Mudbloods and blood traitors, to ally yourself with people who are, quite frankly, beneath you. You must stand strong through this, my darling. Stick close to Regulus and your friends from past years and you will be just fine.”

With this last ominous warning, Druella pulled Cassie into a brief hug before walking quickly from the room, closing the door softly behind her. Cassie sat still as a statue in her bed for several minutes before she could form a complete thought about what had just happened. Her mother had always been very strict and proper - Cassie couldn’t remember the last time she had been called anything other than “Cassiopeia,” “daughter,” or “girl” by either of her parents. Druella seemed to have a change of heart now that her favorite daughters were out of the house. Either that or Sirius’ actions were truly beginning to affect the rest of the family.


End file.
